


Dipshit

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Accent, Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Being a Better Person, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Personal Growth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: Len Kagamine and Oliver aren't the best of friends....Actually, scratch that, they're not friends at all.ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 07/25/16
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. B

~3rd Person POV~

Oliver winced in pain as he was slammed up against a wall of lockers, only being held up by the collar of his shirt.

"Ya gonna make 'nother smartass comment, hah?" A boy with bright blond hair pulled up into a ponytail got his face closer to Oliver's, smirking.

Oliver shook his head fearfully, gripping onto the boy's sleeve as tears built up in the corner of his single, uncovered eye.

"Tch." The boy clicked his tongue, his face twisting in disgust at Oliver's touch. "Disgustin'," he hissed, pressing Oliver harder against the wall, practically choking him. "Don't ever touch me, ya one-eyed freak."

The boy's 'minions', as you could call them, laughed at that, and he let go of Oliver, scowling in disgust as he walked off.

It was the same with them every day. Before school started, the three of them would always seek out Oliver and bring him to an area where no one was, and they would make fun of him and occasionally send a few punches his way.

The three of the group were Len, Piko, and Fukase. Len being the leader of the trio.

While Len and Piko were both equally scary, Fukase was the one who Oliver tried to avoid the most. There was just something off about the redhead that Oliver didn't like. He had a strange aura about him.

Oliver trembled slightly as he fixed his appearance, wiping away a few tears away from his eye. He sniffled, quickly running off to class before he'd be late.

Once he reached the classroom, he sighed. Not late. Well, this time at least.

"Oliver, are you alright? Your eye's a bit red...." As the blond boy sat in his seat, the girl next to Oliver gave him a concerned look.

"Yes, I'm fine SeeU," Oliver replies, faking a perfectly carefree smile.

SeeU smiled as well, nodding. "If you say so." She shrugged, going back to happily writing in her notebook as the teacher entered the room.

Another exciting day of calculus. Well, for Oliver that is. He was pretty sure no one else liked it. That's too bad.

Probably the only class he liked was calculus. He didn't know why, but something about it made him feel...better, maybe?

Anyway, we're getting off track.

It was finally lunch time, and Oliver raced his way to the cafeteria, desperate to get there before Len and company.

He was...unfortunate.

"Yo, cyclops!" Piko called, smirking evilly. "You're coming with us."

"Also," Len added, cracking his knuckles, "ya seem to have a tasty lookin' lunch there." He grinned. "Hand it 'ere."

Oliver bit his lip, hesitantly handing his lunch up to the taller blond boy. "H-here...." He stuttered out fearfully, hands shaking slightly.

"Thank ya~" Len hissed as he snatched the tray from Oliver's hands. He glanced over the food before snickering. "Gettin' a cookie today, are ya?"

Oliver flinched, nodding slowly.

"Not anymore, yer not." Len smirked, setting the tray down and taking the cookie from it. "I'll be takin' this, thank ya very much."

Piko and Fukase snickered in the background as Oliver watched helplessly while Len picked food off of his tray.

"Ah, I think that'll be good. An' ya, Fukase?" Len asked, his arms full of about two-thirds of Oliver's entire lunch.

"That'll do," Fukase agreed easily, laughing. "You think we could have a share of that?"

"Ya bet yer asses ya can," Len said, tossing the two other boys a few foodstuffs. "Ya good?"

The two nodded, and Len turned his attention back to Oliver.

"Now," he started, stuffing the remaining food into his pockets, "come wit' us before anymore people get down 'ere."

Oliver nodded reluctantly, following the trio out to the courtyard, which was closed off from the rest of the school due to remodeling purposes. Apparently, the three boys hung out here a lot ever since it had become practically abandoned.

"So," Fukase grinned, placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder, causing the poor boy to flinch violently, "you ready?"

Oliver didn't know what to do or say, so he just looked down, shaking terribly in fear.

"Haha, good boy," Fukase remarked, snickering as he ruffled Oliver's hair in a rough manner.

Len spun around to face Oliver once he was where he had wanted to be. "Now, ya ready for her punishment?" He asked, malice clear in his tone.

Oliver bit his lip, shaking violently at this point. He didn't answer.

"Aw, now that's rude, ain't it?" Len asked, grabbing Oliver's head roughly and looking the younger boy straight in his one eye. "Tell me," he demanded, "are ya ready for yer punishment?"

Oliver nodded slowly, knowing he would have no other choice but to accept the threat.

"Now, that ain't right...." Len smirked. "Verbally, ya get it?"

"Y-yes...." Oliver mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked up into Len's eyes with fear.

"Better." The older blond shoved Oliver down in the dirt. "Somethin' ya never expected, ya know?" He grinned, pressing his foot against Oliver's chest, pressing his weight down on the boy slightly.

Oliver inhaled sharply, trying to get a bit more air in anticipation for Len to add more weight. He would be surprised if he got out of this one with no broken bones.

"Len, don't kill the poor boy," Piko commented, placing a hand on his hip as he watched Len do his 'work'.

"Shut yer trap, Piko," Len hissed back, adding more weight onto Oliver's chest. He looked back down at Oliver when Piko flinched and backed off. "Ya got money, right?"

Oliver nodded, gasping slightly to get air as more weight was pressed against his chest.

"Good. Yer gonna giv' it to me after school. Got that?"

Oliver nodded again.

Len huffed and pulled his foot off of Oliver. "If ya pay up, I'll reconsider physical damage. If not...." He glared at Oliver. "Get yer ass ready for real trouble, ya brat."

With one swift turn, he left, leaving Piko and Fukase scrambling after him quickly.

Oliver only watched in silence, confusion, and shock as the trio left for lunch again.


	2. U

~3rd Person POV~

"Ya got the money, dumbass?"

"Y-yes...." Oliver shakily handed Len the money which was wrapped up in ten large rolls in his arms, the older boy quickly snatching it up and balancing it all in his arms.

"Huh. Ya did 'lright. Double this 'mount an' yer pain-free. 'Least for a while." Len shoved the money into his locker and grabbed the younger boy's earlobe, pulling it close to his lips. "One slip up an' yer dead."

Oliver shuddered as Len's warm breath hit his ear, blushing slightly. He loathed the older boy with all his might, but something about the boy's actions at that moment made the younger think otherwise.

Len snickered, shoving Oliver away from him and slipping his hands into his pockets. "Got that?"

Oliver nodded, averting his eyes quickly. "G-got it...."

"Good," the blond spat, grinning. "Now get to class." He waved Oliver off as he spun quickly on his heel and walked away.

Normally, no one would be too confused about anything here. What really put Oliver over the edge of confusion here was the tone of voice that Len had used. Something that the British boy was not used to one bit.

Oliver couldn't brush it off, but he did shake his head a few times and headed back to class, trying to get it off of his mind. To make it short, he couldn't. The entire day was spent thinking about Len, no matter how strange it was for Oliver.

"Oliver, you've been spacing out a bit, haven't you?" SeeU set her tray down next to Oliver at lunch and smiled. "Something bothering you?"

Oliver looked up. "Well, you could say that...."

"Wanna talk about it?" The blonde asked, smiling awkwardly at the small boy.

Oliver shook his head. "Not really...." He looked away, pursing his lips slightly in a pout.

"Aw, okay then." SeeU's awkward smile was easily replaced with a sadder smile, and she sat down. "I'm always here for you, you know."

"Yeah, and I'm really thankful for that. Seriously, SeeU. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." Oliver's gaze moved back over to SeeU again, and he smiled slightly.

SeeU blushed, averting her gaze. "T-that means so much to me, Oliver! Thank you!" She bowed her head slightly, unable to keep her grin from becoming foolish.

"I-it's not...a big deal...." Oliver sputtered out, waving his hand at the girl.

"It is to me!" SeeU exclaimed, a few people turning to look at them. Oliver tried to calm her down, luckily succeeding. He didn't like being the center of attention, whether it be good or bad.

"A-alright then...." The British boy nodded, biting at his lip as he looked around the lunchroom anxiously. There was no sign of them, so he began to eat.

Unfortunately....

"Yo~" A hand made its way onto Oliver's back, slapping him. Hard.

"O-ow...." Oliver squeaked out, flinching violently.

SeeU pursed her lips, looking up at the boy who had slapped Oliver. "What do you want, Piko?"

Piko shook his head. "Could I possibly borrow your boyfriend for five minutes, Su?"

SeeU flinched. "W-wha—?! He's not my boyfriend! And don't call me that!"

"Why not, Su? You always let me call you that when we were kids...." Piko puffed his cheeks out in a pout, and he crossed his arms. "Got some grudge or something, Su?"

SeeU shuddered slightly out of embarrassment and disgust. "Quit it! I don't care anymore. You changed once we got into high school. You've become meaner, and I don't want you to touch Oliver, got it?"

Piko stuck his tongue out. "Maybe~ I've never been too good at remembering things; you would know." He smirked, patting Oliver's back again. "We'll talk later then, alright Olicchi?"

Oliver looked away. "O-okay...."

As Piko walked away, SeeU's angry expression changed to confusion and concern. "'Olicchi'? Has he always called you that?"

Oliver shrugged, shaking his head. "N-no...."

SeeU shook her head as well, albeit more violently. "Nevermind that. Are you okay?" She reached her hand out to gently pet my head.

Oliver leaned into her touch, shutting his eye. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. T-thank you...."

SeeU beamed, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness.... I'll always worry about you, Oliver! You're my best friend too, you know!"

Oliver smiled in content. "O-okay."

After lunch, it was off to more class. His next period was Science, which he had with Len, unfortunately. To his dismay, the entire period was spent with Len glaring at him, and getting passed threatening notes. Of them included, "Remember that you'll be beaten to a pulp if you don't get the money tomorrow." And, "Which do you prefer? Baseball bat or tennis racket?"

Oliver crumpled the notes in his hand, biting at his lip to hold back a few tears.

He knew he had to get the money for Len, but he didn't have it in the first place. He had given Len all of his allowance that he was saving for college, and now he had nothing. And there was absolutely no way he was going to ask his parents for the money. They'd go insane if they found out he was being bullied at school.

So, all Oliver could really do at this point was either find some way of getting money, or take the beating which most likely leads to his deathbed.

Well, Oliver wasn't exactly ready to die yet.

"SeeU...? You said we were best friends, r-right...?"

SeeU raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course we are!"

"W-well, um.... C-could I borrow some money...?" Oliver poked his index fingers together as he spoke, his facial expression obviously showing his nervousness.

"Huh? Well...I guess.... How much?" SeeU furrowed her brow slightly as she looked at Oliver, the boy trembling slightly.

"U-uh, well...." Oliver looked away, his trembling growing a bit more violent at that question. "T-thirty...t-thousand dollars...."


	3. L

~3rd Person POV~

SeeU's eyes widened, and she dropped the small bag she was holding. "T-thirty.... Thirty thousand dollars?!" She repeated in shock.

Oliver nodded slowly.

"Y-you're serious...?!" SeeU shook her head rapidly. "I-I'm really sorry, Oliver, but I just don't have that kind of money!" She bowed, her eyes shut tightly and her body tense.

Oliver flinched, waving his hands at her. "N-no, it's my f-fault for asking. I-I'm sorry." He bowed as well, sighing. "I-I'll be going then."

"Wait!" SeeU grabbed Oliver's wrist, concern and worry in her tone. "D-do you mind me asking why you need the money...?"

The boy looked up at her, eye slightly wide. "U-um, well...." He looked away.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me," SeeU said, letting go of the smaller blond. "I'm sorry for prying."

"No," Oliver started, "I'll...tell you." He inhaled, taking a moment to calm himself before speaking. "You're well aware of the fact that...Len, Piko, and Fukase all hang out together, right?"

SeeU nodded. "Yeah. And I'm assuming you meant Fuckass." She giggled before getting serious again. "What do they have to do with this?"

"Well, you remember when Piko wanted to...'borrow' me...?" Oliver furrowed his eyebrows slightly, fidgeting.

"Yeah...." SeeU nodded.

"I-it...was to beat me up...." Oliver looked away, biting at his lip. "T-they're bullying me, but Len told me that if I gave him money, he would stop. I took out the fifteen thousand dollars that I had been saving for college and gave it to him.... He wants double by tomorrow or it's to my grave I go...."

SeeU gasped, pulling Oliver into a hug. "Oliver, why didn't you tell me sooner?! I could've helped you! I'm so sorry!"

Oliver shook his head, patting SeeU's back lightly. "No, it's not your fault.... I'm a freak...."

"You're not!" SeeU protested, pursing her lips as she pulled away from the hug. "You don't deserve to be treated like that! No one does! Don't worry, Oliver! I'll find some way to help you out!"

Oliver flinched. "Y-you...really don't—"

"I want to!" SeeU cut him off, a determined glint in her eye. "Besides, Piko used to be such a nice kid. I can't believe he'd do this.... I'll be sure to get him good!"

"I-it's mostly Len...." Oliver mumbled, poking his fingers together. "P-Piko actually tries to stop him occasionally, but he still bad mouths me...."

"Well, SeeU huffed, "at least I won't have to give him too much justice then. I'll save it for that bastard, Len."

The boy looked away. "T-thank you," he squeaked out. "I-I don't want you to get hurt though...."

"I won't," SeeU assured, brushing some of her light blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm like a boulder! I-in the strength sense! I-I'm not fat!" She puffed out her cheeks, blushing. "Anyway, I've gotta get home before my dad goes insane. See you, Ollie!"

Oliver blushed lightly at the nickname. "B-bye...."

As Oliver walked down the hall, back towards his locker, he heard the voice of the last person on the planet he had wanted to hear.

"Well, well, well." It snickered. Yes, this person was Len Kagamine, the bane of Oliver's existence. "Look who's 'ere."

Oliver stopped, looking down to the floor. "W-what do you want...?" He spat, his voice wavering slightly.

"Tryin'a be brave, heh?" Len snickered, shaking his head and grabbing Oliver's wrist. "Yer comin' with me." He smirked, dragging Oliver along with him into...the janitor's closet...?

"W-wha—?!" Oliver winced in pain when he was shoved against the wall.

"I'm assumin' ya know what's gonna happen?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver averted his eyes, bracing for the worst pain he could think of.

"Well, you're wrong." Len dropped him, along with the strange accent he had before. "I'm...really sorry. Here." The blond handed Oliver back the wads of money. "Listen, I know I've been a real asshole to you lately, and I seriously want to change. Will you...listen to me...? Please...?"

Oliver was dumbfounded. He was shocked, afraid, confused. He couldn't tell what he was feeling at that moment, but he still nodded and took the money back from him. Apparently, to Oliver, Len sounded much better without that weird accent. "W-wait," The younger blond stuttered out, "w-what happened to your accent...?"

Len flinched. "Oh, that...." He spat, looking disgusted. "When I became friends with Fukase, he told me that I had to 'act scarier'. I didn't know what he meant, but then he told me that I could try a...pirate accent." He looked away, seemingly embarrassed. "I should've known that douche was just playing me."

"O-oh," was all that Oliver could think to say. "S-so then...? W-why bully me...?" He flinched, immediately covering up his mouth in fear after he had said that.

"I don't hate you, Oliver." Len looked up at Oliver, his eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, wiping the tears away. "Oliver, the one who hated you was actually Fukase.... The reason I'm here is because I saw Fukase threatening a girl—of all people—with a knife in his hand. There's something seriously wrong with that kid. I don't want to be a part of this stupid game anymore. I'm really sorry, Oliver. I really am...."

Oliver felt the sudden urge to reach his hand out to Len. "I-it's...okay, Len." He smiled sadly, scooting closer to the older boy. "I-I'm really sorry too.... I-I had no idea...."

"No," Len stopped Oliver. "Don't feel sorry at all. You shouldn't. Please, just hate me. I can't take it."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "I-I—"

"Just hate me!" Len shouted, pushing Oliver away from him. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "I couldn't take it if you just forgave me like that! Please just hate me forever!"

Oliver winced in pain when his back hit the wall again. "L-Len...."

"I don't want this, Oliver!" Len spat, grabbing at his head and pulling his knees to his chest. "I won't feel right! I'm guilty! I can't have you forgive me this easily!"

"Len, I—"

"No!" Len's knuckles began to turn white from how hard he was gripping his hair. "Just...! Why...?! Why won't you hate me...?! Oliver, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry...!"

'Stop apologizing....' Oliver thought, no matter how strange it may have been to think that.

"I—Oliver, I love you so much, but I'm guilty! Please, just feel hatred! Any small glimpse at all! Just hate me!"

Oliver's eye widened, unable to process what the older boy had just said—well, screamed. 'L...ove...?'


	4. L

~3rd Person POV~

"Len, I—"

Len shook his head rapidly. "Please, don't say anything if it's not hateful! I can't take it!" He frantically stood up, running out of the closet, leaving Oliver alone.

At this point, Oliver didn't really understand anything that was going on. Fukase, threatening someone with a knife? Confusing, yet still scary. Len confessing while begging Oliver to hate him? Undeniably strange. However, the one thing bugging Oliver the most was....

"Pirate accent...?" Oliver couldn't seem to grasp why Len had—knowingly—gone along with that stupid game of Fukase's anyway. Maybe he was just a numbskull.

The blond boy huffed in confusion and stood up, deciding to go after Len since he had no idea what else to do at this point. Since a few teachers were still around, it was a bit awkward for him to show up in the hallway and explain why he was in the janitor's closet the entire time.

The door knob turning broke Oliver from his thoughts, and he started to panic. Who was it? The janitor? Someone else? A teacher? A student? No...there's no way it would be a student. Right?

"H-huh...?!" Nope. Janitor...! "What are you doing in here?!" The man asked, anger obvious in his tone.

"I-I'm very sorry!" Oliver stuttered out, quickly running past the janitor before he could catch him. Luckily, he managed to get past without any problems.

Since he didn't know where Len had gone, and he had left a while before Oliver had, the blond boy decided to go ask a teacher. Yes, he knew it wasn't the best decision since no students should really be left on school grounds, but...he couldn't help it. It was really the only choice he had.

"Um...excuse me...?" Oliver poked his head into an unknown classroom, looking for the teacher. A woman at her desk looked up at him.

"A student...? May I...help you?" She asked, looking confused as to why a student stayed this late after school.

"Have you seen another blond boy anywhere in the halls? He's a bit taller than me, and keeps his hair in a ponytail." Oliver reached his hand up a bit above his head to show how tall Len was, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

The woman looked away, thinking for a moment. "I...." She started, Oliver's eye lighting up slightly. "No, I'm sorry...." She shook her head, making the light in Oliver's eye go out.

"I-it's okay," Oliver said, waving a hand at the teacher. "Thank you." He bowed slightly before leaving.

After a few more minutes of running from classroom to classroom, a teacher had finally said that he had seen Len a while before, running off to what he—the teacher—assumed would be the direction of the art room.

Oliver had to take a moment to wonder why Len would head to the art room of all places, but he shrugged it off and quickly made his way up to the third floor, where the room was located.

"Len...?" The younger boy opened the door slightly and looked in. Len was sitting in a desk at the far end of the room, near the front of the classroom. He seemed to be gazing at something on the desk.

Oliver slowly walked in, quietly making his way towards Len. He had to take swift steps, making sure he wasn't heard each time. Once he was standing right behind—well, technically next to—Len, his eye widened slightly in shock.

There, on the desk, was one of Oliver's very own artworks. It wasn't anything special; a scene of a painted sunset in a park, the shadows of two individuals sitting on a bench together. Nothing special at all. Yet, Len gazed at it with a burning envy in his eyes.

"Um...Len...?"

Len flinched violently once Oliver's voice reached his ears, and he almost fell out of his seat. "W-w-w-what are you doing here...?!" He shouted, surprised.

"I-I went after you...because I was worried...." Oliver poked his fingers together. "U-um.... M-may I ask why you were looking at my art...?"

Len flinched once again, blushing harshly. "U-uh, that's...." He trailed off, scratching at the back of his neck as he looked away.

"Y-yes...?" The younger titled his head slightly as he became even more confused by Len's answer. This...didn't have anything to do with what happened in the janitor's closet, right?

The older blond kept his gaze away from Oliver's. "Um, well.... I-I kinda...admired your skill of art.... I-it made me really jealous that you had something that you were so good at. People praised you for it all the time, and I guess...I wanted something like that too...."

Oliver flinched. "Len...." Something about the way Len looked right then made Oliver's heart flutter. His face flushed slightly, but he didn't understand why. The older boy's bright blue eyes intrigued Oliver, even while he was being bullied. However, even though he had loathed Len so much, he just couldn't bring himself to hate the blond. In fact, he felt sorry for the boy.

"Len, I'm...really sorry," was all Oliver could get out at the moment. He had the sudden urge to comfort the other boy, so he reached his hand out and grabbed Len's intertwining their fingers together. "I...can teach you, if you want...." He offered, not exactly sure of where else to go from there.

Len blushed harshly. "W-would you...?" He asked, looking down at their hands. "U-um...."

The younger boy followed Len's gaze and flinched slightly. "I-I'm sorry, is it too weird...?" He asked, starting to pull his hand away. What was this feeling in his chest...?

Len squeezed Oliver's hand hesitantly. "N-no...! T-that's...not it...." He looked away, reaching his hand down to grab Oliver's other hand as well, intertwining their fingers again. "It's...nice...." He mumbled, biting at his lip.

Oliver blushes harshly, the thought of someone coming in and seeing them there, hands clasped together at their chests like lovers.... Wait, lovers...? Is that what this was...?

"Len, I want to learn...to love you...."


	5. Y

~3rd Person POV~

"W-what...did you just say...?" Len's eyes widened slightly at that, a dark blush spreading across his face.

Oliver looked away, blushing harshly as well. "D-don't make me say it again...." He mumbled, pouting slightly.

"N-no, sorry...." The older boy laughed awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck. "U-um, so...what does that mean exactly...?" He tilted his head slightly, averting his eyes.

Oliver rocked back and forth on his feet slightly. "I-it means...w-we won't date. Not yet. B-but...we can start over.... As friends."

"...Yet...?" Len mumbled quietly to himself in slight shock as his blush just darkened further. "O-okay, yeah.... T-that's fine...."

The two sat there for a moment in somewhat comfortable silence before Len spoke up again.

"So, um...." He gently squeezed both of Oliver's hands. "W...what's this...?"

The younger blond flinched, quickly pulling his hands away. "M-my bad...!" He squeaked out. "I-it was just on impulse...."

"Impulse...?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't get it...."

"S-sorry, it's nothing...." Oliver shook his head rapidly, raising his hands up slightly in defense. "U-um, just forget it, okay...?"

Len paused, looking down and pursing his lips. "Even if you say that...." He muttered the rest so quietly that Oliver couldn't hear him.

"W-what...was that...?"

"Even if you say that, I'm still gonna get my hopes up because I love you so much, Oliver!" The blond suddenly shouted, grabbing Oliver's shoulders roughly and looking into the boy's single eye. "I'm serious."

Oliver blushed harshly, staring back at Len. "I...." He started, looking away. "I know...."

"Then...y-you know that I won't stop until you're mine alone, right?"

The younger boy's face flushed, burning up. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of his face. "U-um...y-yeah...."

Len leaned his face closer to Oliver's. "Can I...?" He breathed softly, his eyes half-lidded as if he already knew the answer.

"Y...yeah...." Oliver closed his eye, readying himself for what was to come.

After a moment, the younger felt Len's lips on his own. They were soft, and the kiss was a strange feeling to both of them, but it wasn't unpleasant.

For some unknown reason, Oliver felt himself being pulled into some strange world where he felt nothing but...lust. He was sure Len felt it too. The younger boy couldn't help but wrap one arm around Len's neck to deepen the kiss while the other held on tightly to the boy's shirt collar.

Len took note of these actions as well, and thought of them as an invitation to go a bit more...mature, you could say. He pressed a bit harder into the kiss and slid his tongue across Oliver's bottom lip.

The younger blond hesitantly opened his mouth for Len, letting him have full entrance to his mouth. The soft organ explored every inch of Oliver's mouth that it could get at, not having to fight for dominance at all.

Oliver let out a few squeaks and groans, seeming to be enjoying the taste of the kiss, and maybe even Len as well.

After a few moments, Len pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting the two blonds. Their faces were both blood red, and it was as if the atmosphere around them had changed completely.

"O-Oliver...." Len breathed, panting as he spoke. "I-I love you." He pulled Oliver into a tight hug, earning a small yelp of surprise from the younger.

"I...." Oliver started, but cut himself off. Already? But...it was only one kiss.... A seriously lewd kiss too.... He couldn't be serious.... "I love you too, Len...."

Oh, and if you're still wondering about Piko and Fukase, don't worry.

Fukase ended up being expelled from school due to threatening to physically harm another student. He'd ended up being taken to see a psychologist, and even changed schools as well. Sometimes, Oliver can't help feeling sorry for the kid though.

As for Piko, he ended up going back to the nice boy that SeeU once knew, and the two of them ended up dating. When Len or Oliver hang out with either of them, all they talk about is each other. Oliver finds it cuter than Len does, however.

Well, either way, everything ended up alright in the end.

And if you're still really curious, I'll tell you one thing: Yes, Len and Oliver did, in fact, end up dating.

Here we are, the end of the story. Everything's finished. Strange how you always seem to want more after the end, right? Well...there's always more. Even if we can't see it.

Don't worry, no story has a true ending.


End file.
